The Hidden Peach
by UnseedingThePeach
Summary: A Game of Thrones esque AU about Bowser's invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Execution

Vengeance of the Princess, Book One: Secrets and Slaves

_By Andrew S._

The crack of the whip and the braying of the whipped; these were the unsettling sounds that accompanied the Princess as she broke her fast. She winced at the noise as she choked down her stale bread. There was no way to escape the noise in the castle; even here in the slums of the once great Mushroom Castle, the echoes of slavery could be heard.

It had cost Peach one of the charms from a bracelet that Daisy had given her on Peach's 14th birthday. _Daisy might be dead now_, Peach thought grimly, _or maybe Bowser had taken her to warm his bed at night. _Peach wasn't sure what was worse. She hoped Daisy was just locked in a dungeon somewhere. Although _her_ Palace had never had dungeons; she supposed with the way these new Koopa folk eat, the storerooms must be empty enough to serve as a good prison cell.

Peach smiled as she thought of Daisy; she would be hammering on her cell door, yelling idle threats at her captors. Daisy had always been a fighter, even when they were little. Peach remembered one time when Luigi had taken her stuffed lamb and barricaded himself in his bedroom. At that age Peach might have just bawled her eyes out if it was her, but not Daisy, oh no; she had banged her little fists on the door, telling Luigi all the things she would do to him when he had to come out.

The smile disappeared when Peach thought how this attitude was probably only going to get Daisy into trouble now. Peach snapped back to the real world as an elderly woman, with a hunched back and ragged clothing tugged on her sleeve, "Excuse me dearie, but you couldn't perhaps spare a crumb or two o' that there bread could you? I'm famished".

Peach smiled friendlily and pressed the fistful of dry bread into the woman's clammy hands. The woman hobbled off, down the gritty street and around the corner. Peach stood up and bushed the dirt off her cloak; she had to get moving. Peach wore simple riding leathers, riding boots and riding gloves with a black cloak that had a large hood. She had cut her golden hair short to be less recognisable, but she still always kept her hood up to cover her face. A simple leather sack hung her belt and she quickly checked the contents; a few gold coins, several piece of gold and silver jewellery and her most prized possession; looking around to make sure no one was looking Peach took out the golden crown and turned it in her hands. It reminded her of home. It was a simple golden crown without inscription or much decoration apart from the three jewels that were inlaid into it. In the centre rested a large ruby and it was flanked on both sides by two slightly smaller sapphires.

_HaroooooooHarooHaroooo_

Peach looked up at the sound of the horn. That was a Koopa horn, and she knew what it meant; another execution.

She got up and stuffed the crown back in its sack. Peach hated it, but she forced herself to attend the executions, out of respect for her people that were wrongly punished. Pulling her hood far over her face Peach raced down the street, ducking into alleys and back ways as much as possible. Peach had quickly learnt where to avoid after the hostile takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom; in the main city she attracted looks and had been recognised more than once. There were wanted posters with her face everywhere and she had learnt to stick to the slums, where people were too worried about the next meal to wonder about who that stranger in the hood is.

Peach quickly reached a large crowd of people standing before a great platform, which was once used for public announcements. Now it was a place where innocent people were executed. Peach couldn't see who was standing on the platform so she doubled back, ran down a flight of steps into a blacksmiths and climbing out a small window facing away from the platform, she shuffled along a ledge 10 feet or so from the ground and stepped onto the small balcony of an old guest bedroom, which was fortunately empty right now. Ducking down beneath the stone wall that kept you from falling off the edge Peach took a deep breath and double checked her surroundings; yes she knew that if she went through the bedroom and across the hall, there would be a window that led to the outer wall of the palace with some gargoyles she could swing across to get into a butchers back window. The butchers had a backdoor which led to an alley and from there she could go anywhere she liked without worrying about guards. Reassured of her safety Peach peeked over the edge of the low wall and looked at the platform.

And there was Bowser, his huge hulking figure was hard to miss. The man looked to be in his 50's, but he had the strength of 10 youths. As King of the Koopa people, he always wore that hideous costume, as was traditional with his savage people. Bowsers skin was painted yellow, on his hands he wore terrible clawed gauntlets, made of some tremendous beast never seen in the mushroom kingdom. His back was covered by a monstrous green shell that was covered in deadly spikes, kept on with black spiked leather straps around his neck and arms; it was said to come from a creature now extinct. He had a long scaly spiked yellow tail that hung from the shell. But his headdress was the worst. He wore the decapitated head of some ferocious monster, with a shock of red hair, between two large white horns, on a green head, with two huge empty eye sockets. It had a cream coloured muzzle that had been stretched so it seemed Bowsers head was inside its mouth that was lined with terrible, razor sharp teeth. Other than the costume he wore only a loin-cloth.

Bowser was muscled and stocky, from what Peach could see of his face it was attractive, but he gave a menacing look that scared her more than she liked to say. For a second she was mesmerised by Bowser, but then she saw who else was on the platform; held by two guards, next to a bare-chested executioner, axe in hand, stood Marion Toad.

_No_, Peach mouthed. Marion, or as she preferred to be called, Toad had been Peach's handmaid and steady friend and confidante. She had saved Peach herself on the day of the invasion, holding the door shut with all her life as she screamed at the Princess to run. Peach had tears in her eyes as she escaped down the hidden tunnel beneath an old chest. As she slid down she saw the door burst open and Toad fall, hitting her head on the floor as Koopas flooded in, "No!" she had screamed, but too late; she slid down the tunnel and landed outside on the huge compost heap.

Toad still wore what she had that day; two brown shoes, a simple white dress with a blue and gold-trimmed waist jacket and the white and red mushroom hat that was worn by all servants of the Mushroom Palace. Peach had heard that Toad was being interrogated as to Peach's whereabouts, but that was just rumours; with the bruises on her face Peach fought it might be true after all.

Toad's clothes were dirty and her auburn hair was a mess. Toad was a short girl, the same age as Peach and had been her maid since they were both 12. Peach's heart was in her throat at the thought of her being executed. Toad had a brave face on though, no tears, just like her.

Then they brought out the block; Toad was pushed down, her neck resting on the block, and the executioner raised his axe.

Silence.

Somewhere a baby was wailing. The executioner brought down the axe and Peach screwed up her eyes and- _Thwack!_

It had happened, Toad was dead.

Peach broke down into silent tears. Then she heard the sniffling. She opened her eyes and saw that Toad was, alive? The axe was stuck in the floor next to the block and Toad was crying in relief. Bowser picked up the axe with a splintering noise, and resting it on his shoulder he looked over the crowd and speaking in the language of the Mushroom Kingdom, with his heavily accented voice said, "No. This is not the appropriate punishment for subordination is it my friend".

The executioner gruffly replied, "No, it ain't", and gave a chuckle.

Peach could tell something was wrong. The two guards picked up Toad again and pulled her back into a standing position. From a door on the side of the platform marched out more guards dragging people behind them, and four more executioners. Toad shrieked. "No! No not my family! No please, please not my family! Kill me! Kill me instead! Nooo-".

A gag was stuffed in her mouth. Five blocks were placed down and onto their knees were pushed five people; a man with black hair and a flat-face, who was expressionless. A woman who was heavily pregnant and sobbing loudly. A girl of 17 or 18, Peach had never bothered to learn the names of Toad's sisters, another that looked 12 and a third that couldn't have been more than 4. The girls all looked like younger versions of Toad. They were Toad's mother, father and three sisters.

Their necks were on the blocks and Toad was fighting the guards, but losing, they just held her and kept her mouth gagged. Tears ran down her cheeks as she fought. The executioners raised their axes.

Bowser turned to the crowd, "This could be stopped, Princess". Peach looked up her eyes wide.

"Turn yourself in now and neither the slave nor her family will be harmed". Peach began to stand up, to raise her hand, clear her throat when- "NO!", Toad had spat out her gag, "Don't you dare Peach! Don't you- oof", Toad was punched hard in the stomach by a guard and dragged off.

Peach crouched again and whispered to herself, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry Toad". Tears were in her eyes and she had cover her mouth to prevent herself crying out when Bowser ordered in his harsh accent, "Kill them", followed by five loud thuds…


	2. The Vial

The long cloak billowed out behind her as she ran from the butchers, tears in her eyes. No this would not do, she was a Princess and she must act like one. Peach wiped away the tears and crossed a bustling marketplace and into an alley, plumping herself down onto a dusty sack of potatoes.

She flinched as she heard a yelp and resounding _thud._

One of the magnificent Yoshinki Mounts had been worked to death, whipped and tired from non-stop working pulling heavy ploughs that dug into the earth of the once beautiful Royal Gardens, ripping away the flowers, mushrooms and vegetables to make room for the starchy, disgusting plants delivered from the Koopa Kingdom, if it could even be called that.

The Koopa Kingdom was a wide-spread series of Strongholds spread over the land, good for stops between long journeys, bad at coming to aid if one gets attacked. The greatest one resided in the north, a huge impregnable fortress, surrounded by volcanoes and barren land.

Peach had been there once.

She had been to several of said strongholds, after Bowser had stolen her away from her room in the middle of the night. Bowser had come as an ambassador, offering peace and aid in times of war to the Mushroom Kingdom, and in return he wanted Peach's hand in marriage. Her late father had refused and sought to negotiate, but Bowser would have none of it.

Her father asked him to reconsider and Bowser agreed to stay the night in the palace.

Her guards had their throats slit by Koopa men, and Bowser had ridden from the castle onto a Koopa stronghold in the Marshlands, with the thirteen year old Peach tied to the back of his steed.

Peach snapped back to reality as she was prodded on the shoulder.

She gasped and looked up with horror; it was a young boy asking to have his potatoes back. Calming herself she obliged and he left her with several odd looks thrown over his shoulder. Peach gathered up her cloak and hurried away, quickening as she saw the boy speak a Koopa guard. She ran for her life and heard boots thudding on cobblestones behind her.

Peach turned and a corner and kicked open the door to an empty apothecary. She shut and locked it behind her, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and quickly his inside an apothecary cupboard; she held her breath and waited for the sounds of guards to go past.

The cupboard smelt strongly of ginger and mothballs, Peach found it hard not to cough.

Peach scrunched up her eyes and waited.

She found her fingers closing around what felt like a small vial, she held it up, and in the dim light creeping through the crack between the door and the frame, she recognised it as Deadly Everblossom, a lavender liquid with the consistency of honey, made from the crushed petals of the Everblossom. It was lethal if consumed.

Peach ran her fingers around the cork, wandering. Would it be better to die than be captured and forcibly raped? She slipped it into a pocket and felt a little calmer; there was always an escape.

The thudding of boots came closer and her hand tightened through the pocket around the vial; she slowly took it out and hands shaking undid the cork, raised it to her lips and- the thudding quietened.

The guards had passed the little shop by.

Relieved Peach looked at her hand and realized what she was about to do; Peach threw down the vial in disgust and it shattered on the hard stone floor, she would not give up so easily.

Peach's mind went to her belt and what lay in a sack attached to it; _yes… yes_ she thought, _yes that would be just… peachy._


	3. The Guard's Whore

Peach knew that if she was to succeed in her plan she must leave her beloved kingdom for a while; she could never show her precious item here for fear of recognition. She would escape with a mount and travel west, maybe find an Idraulico settlement or, better yet, make it to Wa Lands, where she was sure to find a smith greedy enough to not ask too many awkward questions. To the north were small villages with no affiliation to any great land and various Koopa strongholds. To the east was the Vast Ocean and a few miles to the south began the Empty Jungle, that spread all the way across the land so there was no way around it and no one ever came back out of it. When Peach was ten summers old her father had ridden her out to the border of the jungle and she had gazed into the silent abyss, and the abyss gazed into her. That was a sombre day.

Peach had her things collected. It was moonbright; the time of day _exactly_ half-way between the suns rise and set. It was time.

Earlier that day Peach had given a young boy her finest anklet, with a promise of more if he had a steed for her outside the Two Yarn Tavern at moonbright; now was her chance.

Peach ran from the alley, sticking to the shadows by the walls and reached a set of stone gargoyles below a window about 30 feet up. Peach was wearing fingerless gloves that allowed her to hook tight around the gargoyles and pull herself up to stand on a thin ledge. Fortunately up from her the wall was in bad condition, missing bricks made for excellent footholds. She reached up an arms and found one, she heaved upwards and grabbed another with her left hand, scrabbling around her foot made contact with another small hold; she was doing fine she told herself, just fine.

Peach made it another 5 feet and then had to stop for breath, thanks goodness no guards were patrolling at the minute. Peach bundled on and made another 9 feet when it happened. Her fingers on the right hand closed around a wet brick that stuck out of the stonework, her right hand was holding nothing and her feet were sharing one brick. She felt herself slide down as the brick beneath her feet crumbled, giving way.

She fell. Her fingers let go, her arms waved madly, her feet scrabbled at the air. Time stopped.

Peach was sad, so very sad. Not sad to die, she had got over that when she was kidnapped, but sad to leave before all she had planned to do. That was when it hit her; she was an idiot, there was still time, what the living fuck was she doing

Peach rammed her foot into the foothold, she clung to that wall and she lived. She was a fool, contemplating death before its arrival? She was getting sentimental, she had only fallen 3 foot. She would not stop; nothing could change her mind, not even that oaf with the brain of a gorilla. Perseverance was the answer she knew.

She climbed, and refused to look down; she didn't stop until without realizing it, her hands closed on the window sill. Perfect. Peach peeked over the edge at the two figures wrestling inside. She spat out of disgust; the Koopa Key Keeper was fucking a slave, taken from Peach's own handmaidens, in the behind. The poor girl was naked and crying, her small, pale, freckled breasts bouncing as he thrusted into her. They had their backs to the window, the girl on all fours on top of the bed. He was grunting like a hog and smelt like one too; a big, fat, greasy man, with an arse crack that was probably more attractive than his face.

Peach peered around the room from under her hood when she realized this man's diligence. Even when raping slaves he still wore his belt, keys jangling and bouncing off his left buttock. Peach pulled herself up and perched on the window sill, utterly silent underneath his grunts. She carefully untied the sack from her belt and lowering herself down padded quietly across the floor. Peach raised the leather sack in her two hands as she stood behind the man, reaching them out to her right and-

_Thwack!_

The sack hit the back of the man's head hard as Peach swung it and he collapsed limply. The girl looked confused and turned her head, letting out a shriek at the sight of the man, seemingly dead. Peach quickly clasped a gloved hand to her mouth, silencing her and slowly raised her hood.

The girl stopped struggling and Peach released her. The girl's mouth was agape, "Hello there Juliana", Peach said casually, "so good to see you after all this time. Tell me; didn't you use to be a slave?"

The girl slowly shook her and stuttered, "Pri-princess… I still am a slave".

Peach smiled and holding Juliana's cheek stroked her stiff jawline with one thumb, "I disagree".

A look of comprehension crossed the girls face and her eyes lit up. She suddenly went red, realizing her nakedness. Juliana gathered a blanket around her breasts and wiping away the tears, grabbed her dress off the floor and went behind the changing screen. Peach sighed; she would have to take the girl with her, she wouldn't risk leaving her to tell the guards of Peach's actions, nor could she kill her on moral grounds. Being honourable was tough work; no wonder life was so easy for bowser.

Peach nervously prodded the man, and he let out a long breath. A pool of blood was collecting around his head on the white sheets, but he was alive. Peach pulled a blanket over his manhood, a most gruesome sight to behold and began unbuckling his belt. Juliana now dressed hurried over clutching a long steel dagger; Peach chuckled, "what the hell is that for?"

Juliana looked befuddled, "To kill him of course, he cannot be allowed to live".

Peach was shocked; gentle little Juliana, only 14 summers old, wanting to kill? This could not be.

"He doesn't have to die", Peach said slowly, almost unsure of herself. Her fingers were around the ring of keys now as she unhooked them from his belt. She had them in her hand; she could leave if not for Juliana and her silly ideas about murder.

"If we leave him, he will raise the alarms, if he dies, then who would suspect foul play, I assume you hope to escape given who you are, and the fact that you are here to steal keys, so logically we can't let him live, or he'll raise alarms, we can't leave the body or that will raise alarms, we can lock his door, move the body and that will buy you enough time to get away. People may never even know what happened to him if we cut off the head and flush it down the privy, they haven't emptied the slop room all the while they've been here, it would have to start leaking before they would bother and by then the head would be buried under mounds of shit". She said all this very matter of factly and didn't stutter at all.

"You are fine with doing that? What about your humanity?" Peach asked belligerently.

"Peach I was always a smart girl, you and I both know that, a smart girl with a soft heart; unfortunately for this fine gentleman, a soft heart is one of the first things you lose when you become the guards whore. How many times has this man raped you since the take over?" Juliana asked coldly.

Peach couldn't even look her in the eye and said nothing.

"That's what I thought, so don't question me again or I might just scream for the guards".

Peach slapped her; hard. "I am the princess, the rightful heir to the mushroom kingdom, you will treat me with respect!"

Juliana looked at her with dead eyes, "I disagree". Peach began to raise her hand, but Juliana opened her mouth for a scream, and she lowered it again. Impertinent child.

"Good; you're learning", Juliana said tersely.


	4. Temerity

Peach did not like taking orders; she was no tyrant, but she was royal and, in her own opinion, a much more intelligent person than this little girl. Still she had no choice. She forced herself to watch as Juliana unreservedly slashed at the man's neck, never stopping or showing signs of dislike for what she did. Juliana had changed; she was dangerous now, and Peach had just given this hell-raiser to opportunity to show it.

After several minutes with the dagger and the neck Juliana was done. There was a slight cracking sound as she pulled off the head from the rest of the body and crossing over to the small room, shoved it down the privy. Peach worried it would not fit, but to her relief the bulbous cranium fell straight down the narrow tunnel.

Peach gathered up the bloody sheets and wrapped them around the man's naked body. Juliana crossed the room over to her and together they heaved the bundle across the room and onto the window ledge. Peach undid a length of strong rope from her belt and tying one end around the man's sheet encased middle, and the other to some stonework on the ledge she glared at Juliana. The girl's faced was bruised, the soft features made sharper by the gaunt look of starvation, her cheekbones were more prominent, and a chunk of her long braided brown hair had been torn out.

Peach grunted as she gave the body a hard shove and it fell over the edge, the rope catching it 7 feet off the ground. The torso and feet sagged, but it didn't slip out and made no noise to attract attention. Peach barricaded the door to the man's chamber as Juliana slowly climbed down the rope, bare feet to the wall. Peach waited for Juliana to reach the body and lower herself down from it before she acted.

Juliana undid the ropes and the body fell to the cobbled ground with a great _thud_.

Peach undid the rope on her end and let it fall to the street; better to leave no trace of their escape. She did a quick search of the room and found a few gold coins, a bottle of wine, a few pieces of fruit, and for good measure she stole the brass doorknob. These all fit rather comfortably in the satchel belonging to the man they had just murdered.

Now the hard part; getting down.

Peach looked around and saw the answer. She jumped off the ledge, and just grabbed the gargoyle's wing. Swinging across she landed on the narrow ledge, and shuffling along, reached the pillar. It supported a great room that hung over the street before the building. Undoing her belt on the ledge, she took it off and swung it around the pillar, grabbing the other end in her left hand. Her feet lifted off the ground and her legs clasped the pillar as she quickly, scraped along the marble, sliding down it swiftly. It hurt her legs and arms, but she safely reached the bottom with everything aching.

Rubbing her legs she marched over to Juliana who was waving incessantly.

"We have to drag the body into an alley", Juliana whispered, a bit too loudly for Peach's taste.

"Well come on then!" Peach answered. Peach held what she thought was the legs, while Juliana got the torso, and they half-dragged, half-carried the bundle across the street into a nearby alleyway. They dumped it in the shadows and Juliana muttered, "That'll have to do, it would catch more attention if we burned it".

"Come on, I have a mount and the key out of the castle. Let's go!"

Juliana shook her head, "oh no! We can't leave; we must stay and kill the rest of the Koopa men!"

Peach was shocked. "Are you serious, I mean are you fucking insane woman! We cannot hope to continue, and I have a plan already in place! I am the Princess and it is my duty to do what I can for this kingdom, but murder will not be my primary weapon! Do you understand me?!"

Juliana narrowed her eyes, looking Peach right in the face, "I'll scream".

"You wouldn't risk it".

"Try me".

Peach sighed and turned around, this girl could do what she liked, but Peach knew she wasn't dumb enough to scream.

Peach was wrong.

Peach swung around as the girl let out a high pitched wail and before she knew it, her fist was swinging through the air and connecting with Julian's skull. The girl looked shocked, as she fell to the ground.

Peach spat on the fool and was tempted to leave her unconscious in that alley, but with an annoyed grunt, she swung the skinny girl over her shoulder and began to walk towards the Two Yarn Tavern.


	5. The Means

_Skinny bitch was heavy for her size._

Peach was hefting the girl down the street, finally reaching the tavern many minutes later than had she not been burdened with this deadweight. Peach saw the little boy waiting in the shadows of the tavern's shrubbery. His dirty blonde hair stood out, and his green eyes pierced her disguise. He knew who she was. But he also knew who he was: a mushroom kingdom piece of shit, at least to the Koopas. He could report her, but he would get no reward, if he said he would only tell if rewarded, they would threaten his life. His best chance of any reward was helping this wayward princess.

Peach strode up to the boy, dumping Juliana on the floor slumped against the wall. She took the leather sack from her pouch and removed a small silver charm. She dangled it before the boy. His hand dashed out to grab it from the air, but she pulled back.

"Where's my mount?" she hissed slowly.

The boy frowned a moment, but scurried away behind the tavern from which echoed raucous laughter: Koopa guards, no doubt drunk and… unawares. Hmm, Peach liked this idea. Too risky?

Maybe.

Fruitful? Definitely.

The boy hurried back around the tavern, leading by rope a large, pink, scaled thing. Peach recognised it as it entered the dim moonlight. A Bridellio: The Yoshinki were the large scaled creatures, varying in colour that were tamed by the mushroom kingdom to act as steeds, wearing saddles like a horse, but with the teeth and claws to fight a mountain lion.

A Bridellio, on the other hand, was a mutant. Their scales were pink in hue, their teeth were that of a goat, fit for grinding up vegetable matter and nothing else, they had bulbous snouts and a camel-like hump on their back, which made riding very uncomfortable, especially as I was extremely difficult to get a saddle on one. They were usually about 6 feet tall at full height, but their oddest feature, was that they were all hermaphroditic. Well, not exactly: Bridellio could change the gender of their genitals to be compatible with their mate.

One good thing about them, was that their legs were considerably more powerful, although rather than ending in claws, their feet ended in stubs. However they were excellent jumpers and could outrun many a Yoshinki.

This one, rope tied around its neck, was about 5 feet tall and had a fairly small hump. It shouldn't be too bad.

"Is this the best you could do?" Peach asked.

"This one is the only one they wouldn't have noticed going missing, they 'ate the mutant ones, cos they eat the crops while they're meant to be sewing 'em. I would have got a Yosha', but they're bin near worked to death, this one is 'ealthy a least".

"Very well, but I need a saddle, or some blankets at least, or I'll bleed to death rubbing on those scales", Peach responded flatly.

"I could gets you a saddle, but you'd need to give me more than a few charms. Real coins, or this'll 'ave to do!"

The boy had his arms folded as he looked Peach in the eyes. She didn't have that much left and she didn't want to give him the few coins she had pilfered from the dead man's chambers.

She tossed him the silver charm, "Go get me a saddle and they'll be a lot more where that came from".

The boy scampered off.

Peach sighed as she led the horse around the back and tied it to a post. This had better work. Leaving Juliana slumped unconscious in the shadows, Peach stripped off her cloak, her brown leathers, everything, even the precious sack, leaving it tucked away at the bottom of a barrel of potatoes nearby. She hoped it did not get moved before she could get away.

Peach was in her undergarments, a tight fitting white undershirt, that showed off her cleavage and a pair of silken white knickers. She shuddered at the thought of what she was about to do. No, she needed confidence for this to work. This was a risk, but she could not ride without a saddle and she had to leave the castle tonight.

Peach walked into the tavern, pushing open the door and walking in slowly. She felt all eyes on her. There was a busty barmaid at the counter, polishing off some silverware; countless Koopa men with flagons of mead, and in the corner stood a small band playing a merry jig.

The jig stopped as she entered. The Koopa men stared at her face, they were sat nursing flagons around round tables, eyeing up her round breasts, her freckled chest. Peach walked barefoot into the centre of this crowd, all eyes watching her every move, she turned around slowly looking at every face watching her. The silence lasted for a good minute.

"Ahaha!" Peach laughed as she started to do a merry little dance around the Koopa guards, jumping around them, keeping her breasts pointed at they're eye-level. The accordion player started the jig again and a cheer went up from the men. She danced around kissing many on the cheek, feeling the occasional hand brush against her firm breast and sitting in one man's lap for a minute as she stroked his leg.

In a Koopa woman accent she yelled, "Who wants to buy me a drink", jumping around in the middle of the tavern. Coins rained down on her, and she scooped the up in her hands, shoving them down into her undershirt, hugging them tight against her chest. She despised herself at the minute, but knew this was worth it. She ordered a drink from the woman at the bar and smiled at the men: _I am a princess and I must do whatever is needed for my people._

Peach nursed the drink and picked up the last few coins from the floor.

In the heavy voice of the Koopa lands, she called out to the men, "I'll be back boys, I 'ave ta piss!"

Peach skipped off the privy and slammed the door behind her. She clambered on top of the dirty chamber pot and hoisted herself up and out of the window, she fell down outside, next to her steed. Picking herself up, Peach took the rope and led the mount out front to find the boy stood next to the unconscious Juliana.

She walked up behind him and noticed: his hand was up Juliana's skirt. This boy could be no more than nine!

Peach slapped the back of his head, hard.

"Don't you touch her you sick child!" she said pulling the coins from her undershirt and tossing them on the ground, "Give me the saddle and be on your way".

The boy looked shocked and scared; he threw down a small bundle of blankets and scooping up the gold coins, hurried away down the street.

Huh, not even a proper saddle. The little shit. Peach draped the blankets across the Birdellio and undid the rope around its neck, using it to tie Julia to its back. She was drooling.

Peach gathered up her things from the barrel an quickly dressed again, swung a leg across the mount sat in a cosy indent between neck and hump, and kicked the creature's side hard. It began to shuffle forwards and she wrapped her arms around the long neck, ready to guide it to where it needed to go.

**Authors note: For the next 9 days I will be releasing a new chapter every day.**


End file.
